The primary objective of the Data core is to provide data management and biostatistical support to the Cores and Projects of the University of Washington Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (UWADRC). Our specific aims are: (1) To provide database management support to projects, cores, and pilot projects; (2) to provide support to projects, cores, pilot projects and other users of the ADRC resources in the areas of statistical design and analysis; (3) To assist projects, cores, and pilot projects In manuscript preparation relating to statistical analysis and interpretation; (4) To maintain a proactive approach to provision of such support; and (5) To evaluate, develop, extend, and apply appropriate statistical methodologies for problems arising out of projects, cores, and pilot projects; and (6) To maintain the computing environment needed to achieve aims 1, 2, and 5. The Data Core computer and data management specialists construct, modify, and maintain the databases needed to store and access the UWADRC data for the cores and projects, and for extracting data for submission to the National Alzheimer's disease Coordinating Center. Our computer specialists also maintain the computer hardware and the systems level software needed for access to the computers and databases via the internet, while at the same time keeping the computer systems up-to-date In terms of security, to prevent unauthorized access. The computer specialists and research consultants are also available to provide some programming services, as needed, to cores and projects. Data Core biostatisticians are available to all Cores, Projects, and Pilot Projects for consultation and assistance regarding statistical design, analysis, and interpretation of data, as well as preparation of manuscripts that use such approaches. This includes evaluation, extension, and development of new analytical methodology, implementation and extension of software, as needed, and the authoring and co-authoring of manuscripts based on such new, modified, or evaluated methods. The activities of Data Core members towards these goals will facilitate the overall goals of the UWADRC in its mission toward reducing the burden of Alzheimer's disease.